


Art: A Moment for Mirth

by AlbinoWalrus64



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, F/F, Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbinoWalrus64/pseuds/AlbinoWalrus64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Callie take a moment to rest (and read fanfic) during a day at the con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: A Moment for Mirth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemeralDELUSiON](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralDELUSiON/gifts).



> (Dumb title is dumb, I'm sorry. Well, hope you like! :'3)


End file.
